Slusho
Slusho is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description Personality Slusho is like a hippo in a hummingbird's body! This Glorp Corp tribe member would love to fly like an eagle, but all that slimy goop on the wings and tail makes it difficult. Sweet-natured Slusho never stops trying though. And when this Mixel does get airborne, watch out below because a hefty load of slime might just slop over you! Physical Appearance Slusho is mostly lime green in color. His body is vaguely football-shaped with a dark green top and two light green spikes. He has a slightly long grey neck with an angular head connected to it. A dark green stripe runs through the middle of his head, with a well-defined jaw on the bottom, and an eye on each side. His jaw contains two sharp teeth that point upwards. He has short grey legs with slightly long dark green feet with light green toes. His wings are dark green and drip slime from their bottoms. He has a thick dark green tail with two green spikes. Ability He has the ability to fly. He can also dribble slime from his wings. Biography First adventures Once, on Halloween, Slusho went trick-or-treating with his Glorp Corp brothers, the Weldos Kramm and Forx, and the Munchos. ("Trick or Treat!") Slusho was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Slusho was one of almost all the Mixels that searched and fought for the Mixamajig. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"Wait up, guys!"'' - Slusho, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"We were so here before you!"'' - Slusho, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Hey, this isn't the ultimate Mixamajig!" - Slusho, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information |code = GOO8TROO8ER}} Slusho was released as part of the Series 6 Mixels sets in the September 2015 product wave. His product number is 41550 and he contains 53 pieces. The set includes a Nixel with three ears and bar feet. 41550 Slusho can be combined with 41548 Dribbal and 41549 Gurggle to create the Glorp Corp Max. LEGO Shop product description 'Crash land with Glorp Corp sweetheart Slusho!' ''Slusho is like a hippo in a hummingbird’s body! This Glorp Corp tribe member would love to fly like an eagle, but all that slimsly goop on the wings and tail makes it difficult. Sweet-natured Slusho never stops trying though. And when this Mixel does get airborne, watch out below because a hefty load of slime might just slop over you! *''Features wings and tail with translucent green elements and posable joints'' *''Collect all 3 Glorp Corp cousins to build the goopiest MAX!'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the Mixels™ Rush mobile game from Cartoon Network'' *''Stands over 2” (6cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Slusho's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is GOO8TROO8ER, which is GoopTrooper when decoded. Trivia *Slusho is the only non-humanoid Mixel in Series 6. *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig reveals that the slime on his wings is not permanent; in fact, there is none at all during the entire episode. This could have been an error. *Although he is said to have trouble flying, he is shown flying just fine. Behind the Scenes Name and Basis His name is a play on the word "slush". He is based on a dragonfly, fitting his swamp habitat. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Slusho's voice is Griffin Burns. Real-life History Content Slusho appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Slusho debuted in the TV series on September 26, 2015 in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, while his LEGO set officially became available on October 1 with the rest of Series 6. Gallery Appearances TV series *Mixels Main Title (A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig) Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush *Who's In The Mix *Mix Your Neighbour Other *Mixels Websites **The Wonderful World of Mixels *LEGO Club Magazines **Trick or Treat! **Make-Your-Own Mixels: The Game! **Celebrating an Awesome Year! External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Glorp Corp Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:Glorp Corp Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Nixel Included Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Flying Category:Speed Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Two teeth Category:Underbite Category:Necked Mixels Category:Elemental wings Category:Two wings Category:Winged Mixels Category:Mixels with Tails Category:One toe Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bug like Mixels Category:Mixels without hands Category:Reptilian Mixels Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Jointed Feet Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Dragons Category:Spiked Tail